DRW Combo Cards
}} There are two cards available for each Combo Weapon available in Dead Rising 2: an inferior Scratch Card and a superior Combo Card. Both cards indicate the two weapons required to build the combo weapon. Possessing the Combo Card grants the player a PP bonus when using that weapon and also allows the player to employ that weapon's secondary attack. Unlike Scratch Cards, which are only obtained by combining eligible weapons into a Combo Weapon (or buying items from a pawnshop), Combo Cards can be earned through a variety of ways: *by learning about a possible combination by examining items and posters throughout the environment *from leveling up *by defeating certain Psychopaths *by rescuing certain Survivors *There is one secret combo card that once created earns the player a secret achievement. List of Combo Cards The following Combo Cards can be obtained in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and will carry over into Dead Rising 2: *Spiked Bat (Baseball Bat + Box of Nails): Create this weapon using a maintenance room. *Drill Bucket (Power Drill + Bucket): By level up. *Boomstick (Shotgun + Pitchfork): Defeat Jed Wright. *I.E.D. (Propane Tank + Box of Nails): By level up. *Molotov (Whiskey + Newspaper): By level up. The following Combo Cards can be obtained in ''Dead Rising 2'': Combo Cards unlocked by saving survivors: *Blazing Aces (Tennis Racket + Tiki Torch): Unlocks by saving all 4 Tape it or Die Members in Tape It Or Die 2. *Exsanguinator (Vacuum Cleaner + Saw Blade): Unlocks by saving all 4 Tape it or Die Members. *Plate Launcher (Plates + Cement Saw): Found During the mission Tape It Or Die 1. *Power Guitar (Electric Guitar + Amplifier): Unlocks by rescuing Floyd of Angel Lust in this mission Rock Heroes. Combo Cards unlocked by defeating psychopaths *Flamethrower (Gasoline Canister + Water Gun): Defeat Brent Ernst. *Rocket Launcher (Rocket Fireworks + Lead Pipe): Defeat Roger and Reed. Combo Cards Found by location *Blambow (Bow and Arrow + Dynamite): Found by examining the movie poster "The Revenginator" on the south side of Cucina Donnacci . *Burning Skull (Bull Skull + Motor Oil ): Found by paying the Fortune Teller outside of One Little Duck Bingo $1,200,000. *Freedom Bear (Robot Bear + LMG): Unlock by examining the poster for the Clint Rockfoot movie "Stop or my Bear will Shoot!" outside the men's bathroom in the Yucatan Casino. *Holy Arms (Training Sword + Box of nails): Found by examining the "Pit Viking" poster in the Atlantica Casino near the fortune park entrance. *Laser Sword (Gems) + Flashlight): Unlock by examining the "Laser Knight" poster at the back of the Paradise Platinum Screens theater on Platinum Strip. *Paddlesaw (Paddle + Chainsaw): Unlock by examining the "Paddle Party Massacre" poster in front of Slot Ranch Casino. *Snowball Cannon (Fire Extinguisher +Water Gun): Unlock by Examining the "Dr. Brainfreeze" poster on the second floor of the Palisades Mall. (Between Ned's Knicknackery and Brand New U) *Spiked Bat (Baseball Bat + Box of Nails): By unlocking the first maintenance room. *Tenderizers (MMA Gloves + Box of Nails): Unlock by examining the "Blood Round 4" poster in Royal Flush Plaza north of Stylin' Toddlers. Combo Cards Found by leveling up *Air Horn (Pylon + Blue Spray Paint) *Auger (Pitchfork + Drill Motor) *Beer Hat (Beer + Construction Hat) *Blitzkrieg (Electric Chair + (Merc Assault Rifle or LMG or Assault Rifle) *Boomstick (Shotgun + Pitchfork) *Defiler (Sledgehammer + Fire Axe) *Drill Bucket (Power Drill + Bucket) *Driller (Power Drill + Spear) *Dynameat (Hunk of Meat+ Dynamite) *Electric Chair (Wheelchair + Battery) *Electric Rake (Battery + Leaf Rake) *Fire Spitter (Toy Spitball Gun + Tiki Torch) *Flaming Gloves (Boxing Gloves + Motor Oil) *Fountain Lizard (Lizard Mask + Fountain Fireworks) *Freezer Bomb (Fire Extinguisher + Dynamite) *Gem Blower (Leaf Blower + Gems) *Hacker (Flashlight + Computer Case) *Hail Mary (Football + Grenade) *Handychipper (Wheelchair + Lawnmower) *Heliblade (Toy Helicopter + Machete) *I.E.D. (Propane Tank + Box of Nails) *Infernal Arms (Training Sword + Motor Oil) *Knife Gloves (Bowie Knife + Boxing Gloves) *Molotov (Whiskey + Newspaper) *Parablower (Leaf Blower + Parasol) *Pole Weapon (Push Broom + Machete) *Porta Mower (2"x4" + Lawnmower) *Ripper (Cement Saw + Saw Blade) *Roaring Thunder (Battery + Goblin Mask) *Spear Launcher (Spear + Leaf Blower) *Sticky Bomb (Lawn Dart + Dynamite) *Super B.F.G (Blast Frequency Gun + Amplifier) *Super Slicer (Servbot Mask + Lawnmower) *Tesla Ball (Bingo Ball Cage + Battery) Combo Cards Found by combining items *Wingman (Queen + Nectar): This combo card can not be found otherwise. It unlocks the secret achievement/trophy Tape It or DIE!. Case West combo cards ; Chuck's combo cards * Impact Blaster * Lightning Gun * Shocker ;Frank's combo cards * Reaper * Sterilizer * Zap N' Shine ; Saving Jerry * Laser Gun Three combo cards are exclusive to Chuck and three are exclusive to Frank. Whenever a character uses a certain weapon, that is not exclusive to him, no matter if he has the combo card or not, that character will not receive the full prestige point amount and that character will not be able to perform all weapon moves. For example, a player must play as Frank to perform the Reaper's alternate attack and gain full prestige point value per zombie kill with that weapon. Frank will gain 1,000 PP per zombie with the Sterilizer while Chuck only gets 500 prestige point per kill also.Dead Rising 2 Case West Walkthrough, IGN. (January, 2011). Trivia * The combo card posters are classified as "cMicroGameItem" and named ComboCardPosterA through ComboCardPosterH in the items.txt file. Gallery File:dead rising freedom bear poster.jpg|Freedom Bear File:Dead rising Combo card Tenderizers map.jpg |Tenderizers File:Dead rising Combo Card Tenderizers.jpg|Tenderizers Dead_rising_case_0_combo_card_spiked_bat.PNG|Spiked Bat Dead_rising_case_0_combo_card_spiked_bat_2.PNG| Dead_rising_case_0_combo_card_intro.PNG| Dead_rising_case_0_combo_card_achievement.PNG| Dead rising 2 case 0 combo card boomstick.png|Boomstick Dead rising 2 case 0 combo card drill bucket.png|Drill Bucket References * Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons